event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ships
Event Horizon comes with a wide variety of ships, each with its own pros and cons. Overview Ships make up the core gameplay of Event Horizon. Your ships are pitted against the enemy ships until one side is left. You start with three ships from the Veniri faction: a Scout, a Paladin, and a Javelin. New ships can either be bought from stores, researched and crafted at a workshop, or found as a random encounter at a beacon. Ships come in three types: light, medium, and heavy. Light ships are fast and maneuverable, but carry few weapons. Medium ships strike a middle ground between firepower and mobility. Heavy ships are slow but can equip more and larger weapons. Flagships, while playable, are under their own category. Note, each ship will be ranked based on Speed (forward speed), Maneuverability (turning rate) and Hull Strength, as well as a listing of what kind of weapon slots they have. Weapon slot listings are in a Width by Height or X by Y callout, i.e. 1 x 3 is a set of 3 cells in a vertical line on the equipment screen. Combat Under enemy control, ships usually follow preset patterns depending on their intended role. Javelins will attempt to fight from afar, Scouts will fire and retreat, and so forth. However, with certain equipment, this may change. Satellites grant additional abilities to ships, allowing them to equip more weapons that may not fit with their usual strategy. Ships with satellites often won't follow normal conventions. For example, the Praetor will switch from a ramming strategy to a missile strafing strategy if it has Potato satellites. Another modifier is the Veteran system, indicated by one or more skulls at the upper-right corner of the ship icon. Veteran ships have higher than normal hull strength, weapon damage and accuracy for their level, as well as better equipment in most cases. Their speed and maneuverability may also be superior to the normal limits of the ship (especially noticeable with the Scout MK2). Experience Experience is gained as a combat reward based on how much damage player ships do in combat, and how many enemies the player ships had the killing blow on. In standard combat (excluding survival and training missions) experience is forfeit along with other rewards upon your fleet being defeated or upon surrender. Gaining experience increases the level of ships, which increases Attack and Defense by 5% per level. This stacks in a cumulative manner with ship upgrades and installed modules. (Attack multiplies total damage, while defense multiplies effective Hit Points) Damage done to enemies that is subsequently reversed by passive regeneration or repair bots does NOT count towards the ship's gained experience. However this damage reversal doesn't penalize ships if it is done after the ship is out of play, and won't penalize the ships that enter play afterwards. (So if Player Ship A is destroyed after dealing 50% of a flagship's health and is destroyed, but the flagship manages to regenerate 25% of its health before being destroyed by Ship B; Ship A would receive experience for 50% of the flagship's health and Ship B would still receive experience for 75% of the flagship's health and the kill bonus) Damage over Time weapons such as Acid Cannons apply the experience to the currently deployed ship, so if one were to apply an Acid Cannon and get subsequently destroyed the ship sent in as a reinforcement would receive the experience for the remainder of the Damage over Time. Collision damage such as ships hitting celestial bodies does grant experience. List of ships 'Veniri ships' [[Scout|'Scout']] A starting ship and one of the few capable of reaching the speed cap of 20. Practically useless until you acquire Potato (Missile) satellites. [[Scout MK2|'Scout MK2']] Compared to the previous, this is significantly better with space for an Anti-Matter Reactor and extra engines which allow it to reach speed cap with satellites equipped. [[Paladin|'Paladin']] Your second starting ship, initially has the highest DPS of the three and works nicely as your first boss hunter. [[Javelin|'Javelin']] Your third and final starting ship. Slowest of the three but can put out a wall of gunfire to counter projectiles, hit small and/or fast targets. The Javelin is your first ship that can use an Afteburner and the first that can use M3 Satellites. [[Excalibur|'Excalibur']] Effectively a Javelin MK2. Heavier but has more of every slot, weapons too. Scout.png|Scout Scout MK2.png|Scout MK2 Paladin.png|Paladin Javelin.png|Javelin Excalibur.png|Excalibur 'Bushrak ships' [[Spectrum|'Spectrum']] The faction's basic ship, not recommended for serious player use. [[Spectrum_Mk2|'Spectrum MK2']] An enhanced version of the previous, can do some things but is still outclassed by many ships. [[Zephyr|'Zephyr']] An early missile skirmisher. Slower, but has the most missile slots compared to other light options, except the Messenger Mk2, which has an equal number of missile slots. [[Zion|'Zion']] The main weapon is underwhelming but isn't needed for primary damage as this works as a carrier with up to 4 drones. [[Stalker|'Stalker']] Compared to the rest of this faction's rather underwhelming ships, this is a must-have as it can dual wield heavy missiles. Late-game this turns into a boss killer with some of the best DPS. Spectrum layout.png|Spectrum Spectrum MK2.png|Spectrum MK2 Zephyr.png|Zephyr Zion layout.png|Zion Stalker_layout.png|Stalker 'Korerans ships' [[Raven|'Raven']] The lightest ship of the faction, lacks engine and weapon slots. [[Raven_Mk2|'Raven MK2']] An upgrade to the previous but still lacking in vital slots. [[Praetor|'Praetor']] Although this ship has a normal amount of engines, it lacks in weapon slots. Usable with Potato (missile) M2 satellites and Small Lightning Cannon M3s. Arguably outclassed late-game by the similar Helios, due to a larger number of slots on the latter. [[Thunder|'Thunder']] The first truly useful Korerans ship. This has several of C-Weapon layout options with Targeting Units. [[Manticore|'Manticore']] One of the only ships that can directly mount the dangerous Heavy Proton Torpedo Launchers. A ship with rather balanced stats and lots of slots. Raven_layout.png|Raven Raven MK2.png|Raven MK2 Praetor.png|Praetor Thunder layout.png|Thunder Manticore layout.png|Manticore 'Taraniak ships' [[Drone|'Drone']] The lightest ship of the faction, fairly annoying and harmless with a very close-ranged weapon. [[Drone Mk2|'Drone Mk2']] Has a lower fire rate than its Mk1 counterpart, but deals much more damage. [[Dragonfly|'Dragonfly']] An improvement from the initial Drone design. It's still slow, but it can deal more damage in a wider cone. [[Hornet|'Hornet']] A further improvement on the previous ships, lots of slots. [[Tarantula|'Tarantula']] The combination of a black-hole generator and a jump drive makes this ship one of the deadliest ingame. Drone layout.png|Drone DroneMk2 layout.png|Drone Mk2 Dragonfly layout.png|Dragonfly Hornet layout.png|Hornet Tarantula layout.png|Tarantula 'Sayjix ships' [[Messenger|'Messenger']] The lightest and least harmful ship of the faction, a carrier of 2 drones. [[Messenger Mk2|'Messenger MK2']] An upgrade to the previous and a light missile ship. Normally seen with drones. [[Kryptoria|'Kryptoria']] The first and lightest of the saucers, this has a 1x2 L slot. As with others it has a built-in Targeting Unit and a 360° arc of fire on it's main weapon. [[Proxima|'Proxima']] A heavier saucer, this time armed with a 1x3 T-slot. As with others it has a built-in Targeting Unit and a 360° arc of fire on it's main weapon. [[Chronos|'Chronos']] The heaviest of the standard saucers, armed with a 2x3 C-slot and capable of acting as a powerful carrier. As with others it has a built-in Targeting Unit and a 360° arc of fire on it's main weapon. Messenger.png|Messenger MessengerMk2 layout.png|Messenger Mk2 Kryptoria.png|Kryptoria Proxima layout.png|Proxima Chronos.png|Chronos 'Jurgans ships' [[Embryo|'Embryo']] An odd ship with weapons on its tendrils. It is squishy and slow. [[Embryo Mk2|'Embryo MK2']] Apart from having room for medium-sized reactors making it faster, this ship has the same flaws than its little brother. [[Chrysalis|'Chrysalis']] A slightly larger, tougher variant of the Embyro doing low damage. Elites are very fast with ECM jammer, rear firing stun and can cause a lot of problems for slow ships, drones and missiles. [[Oblivion|'Oblivion']] An odd ball that can pull out ridiculous amounts of damage for the unprepared. Elites are quick and use EMP torpedoes and plasma torpedoes. [[Beholder|'Beholder']] A dangerous, heavy ship. It has space for many modules and weapons. However, unlike the Oblivion, it is much more agile and fast. Embryo layout.png|Embryo EmbryoMk2 layout.png|Embryo Mk2 Chrysalis layout.png|Chrysalis Oblivion laout.png|Oblivion Beholder.png|Beholder 'Zumbalari ships' [[Interceptor|'Interceptor']] The faction's basic ship, powerful as a veteran thanks to Pulse Multi-Cannons. [[Interceptor Mk2|'Interceptor MK2']] The Interceptors bigger brother. More space all around and just generally better. [[Shadow|'Shadow']] A dangerous missile skirmisher, gunships are a good counter. [[Helios|'Helios']] A speedy ship cable of using dual 1x3 L weapons, effectively a larger and more powerful version of the Korerans' Praetor. [[Rhino|'Rhino']] The faction's heavy ship, normally heavily armored and with flexible mounting in the AI's hands. This is capable of using an Afterburner and Targeting Unit-Assisted Black Hole Generator in addition to dual 1x3 L weapons. Interceptor layout.png|Interceptor Interceptor MK2.png|Interceptor Mk2 Shadow layout.png|Shadow Helios_layout.png|Helios Rhino.jpg|Rhino 'Neganari ships' [[Spike|'Spike']] The faction's basic ship, fast and armed with a lighting cannon. One of the only light ships capable of using an Afterburner. [[Probe|'Probe']] Unique in having 6 separate universal 1x1 weapon slots and firing at a 90° angle to the left and right of the ship. This makes a good missile skirmisher with an Afterburner. [[Hatchet|'Hatchet']] This medium ship shoots at a 90° angle, to the right of its nose. It's worth noting that a Targeting Unit currently doesn't work with weapons not pointing forward. [[Freighter|'Freighter']] The current heaviest non-flagship, this has an astounding 133 total slots and makes for a good carrier. Like the Hatchet this shoots at a 90° angle, although to the left of its nose. As with the Hatchet, It's worth noting that a Targeting Unit currently doesn't work with weapons not pointing forward. Spike.png|Spike Probe.png|Probe Hatchet_layout.png|Hatchet Freighter.png|Freighter 'Daazen ships' [[Leech|'Leech']] The faction's basic ship, one of the earlier annoying ships as it's fast and armed with dual Vampiric Rays. [[Leech Mk2|'Leech MK2']] The Leech's bigger brother. These are better, consequentially so in the AI's hand when armed with an Aferburner, dual Vampric Ray and the powerful Black Hole Generator. [[Barracuda|'Barracuda']] A flexible assault ship with both T and C-weapons slots. One of the few ships capable of directly mounting Heavy Proton Torpedoes. [[Scorpio|'Scorpio']] The faction's missile ship, often seen with drones. Similarly to the Bushrak's Stalker this can be used as a missile skirmisher or heavy missile ship. [[Nemesis|'Nemesis']] The faction's heavy ship, armed with very long ranged C-weapons. This is an especially dangerous enemy thanks to it's powerful AI-only homing stasis field with a long effect time, similar to it's reload; sometimes leaving you stuck indefinitely. Leech layout.png|Leech Leech Mk2.png|Leech Mk2 Barracuda.png|Barracuda Scorpio layout.png|Scorpio Nemesis.png|Nemesis Non-aligned ships [[Crab|'Crab']] One of the smaller Heavy ships and a living ship. Lots of S-slots. Enemies can prove to be annoying but are not dangerous. [[Falcon|'Falcon']] A ship of very flexible mounting, currently only obtainable through IAP. Can be fought as a foe in gauntlet matches. [[Egg|'Egg']] The current only unaligned Light ship, notable for the enemy variants armed with a Quantum Detonator. [[Viper|'Viper']] One of the few asymmetrical ships, this is often seen armed with Railguns. [[Eden|'Eden']] A small saucer with universal weapon slots. As with others it has a built-in Targeting Unit and a 360° arc of fire on it's main weapon. [[Tyrant|'Tyrant']] A heavily armed and armored torpedo gunship. Similar to the Korerans' Manticore only with more blue and less green slots. [[Gladius|'Gladius']] The only non-flagship capable of using a Targeting Unit-assisted Heavy Laser Beam M2. Similar to the Jugran's Beholder, only not living and having more blue and less green slots. This is a heavily armored foe. [[Meteor|'Meteor']] A cylindrical-shaped ship, unique and to-be-rare as it's only obtainly though Christmas Boxes. Effectively a Scout Mk2.5. Crab layout.png|Crab Falcon.png|Falcon Egg.png|Egg Viper layout.png|Viper Eden unarm.png|Eden Tyrant unarm.png|Tyrant Gladius unarm.png|Gladius Meteor Layout.png|Meteor